


Applesauce

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Brimstone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows the Devil smells like applesauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applesauce

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeps With Coyotes had posted a conversation she'd had with a friend, where said friend uttered the line: "He couldn't possibly be the Devil, because everybody knows the Devil smells like applesauce." This quick piece came up out of that.

The Devil zapped or poofed or whatever it was he did when he disappeared suddenly, leaving a half-empty plate next to Zeke that no one would ever find strange. Zeke looked up at the waitress, waving two fingers to get her attention. "Yeah, uh, can I get some applesauce for this?"

***

"Ah, I see you are on that famous diet I keep hearing about," the Devil said in Zeke's ear as he wrapped around his back, peeping over his shoulder into the fridge.

Zeke stopped himself from automatically standing up and knocking him off, and instead he finished reaching for the beer. "Yeah?" he grumbled. "And what diet would that be?" The 'as if I couldn't guess' was implied by his low huff of annoyance.

The Devil finally slid off his back and ducked under his arm, his hair covering Zeke's face as he peered closely at the contents. "The Beer, Coffee, Milk and..."

Zeke backed off, taking his beer over to his favorite chair.

"Applesauce?" the Devil's voice asked incredulously, his beaky face popping up around the open door.

"I had a craving," Zeke murmured before taking a long sip from the cold beer.

***

Zeke circled around the Devil as he continued his tirade, insulting everything from Stone's choice of dress to his living space to his latest spark of sympathy that nearly led to the damned soul sending Zeke back to hell. Zeke grew closer and closer, until he was face to face with the Devil, looking down at him with half-closed eyes.

The Devil lost his train of thought, but didn't let it show on his face. He simply smiled, and waited for Zeke to move away.

Zeke leaned in close, his nose just grazing the Devil's ear. He took in a deep breath, tickling the Devil's skin. Finally, he tilted his head, and the Devil nearly leapt out of his shoes when Zeke's tongue swiped across his cheekbone. Only his pride kept him from moving away.

"Hmm," Zeke breathed thoughtfully. "You even taste like applesauce."


End file.
